


forever, maybe

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver still couldn’t believe this was happening.</p>
<p>Being with a vampire, or two vampires in this case, didn’t feel so different than with a live human. Carver felt cold everywhere except where they touched him, their hands and mouths and skin burning against his own, and Carver couldn’t help seeking it out at every opportunity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vampire smut, basically. Felix and Dorian spitroast Carver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever, maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vmello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmello/gifts).



> This is part of Vmello's [Vampire AU](http://vellomello.tumblr.com/post/141550533171/vamp-au-masterpost) where Felix and Dorian turn Carver into a vampire, and this story directly follows [this prompt](http://vellomello.tumblr.com/post/141546211581/a-prompt-for-your-vamp-au-if-you-feel-so) where Carver loves BJs.
> 
> thank you for letting me write in your universe!!! this was fun

Carver still couldn’t believe this was happening.  
  
Dorian kissed like he was devouring Carver, all tongue and teeth and heat, slick and sucking. His hands pushed Carver’s shoulders into the pillows beneath his back, short nails blunt against Carver’s skin. He lay pressed up against Carver’s side, his interested erection trailing sticky precome across Carver’s hip as his hips rocked unconsciously, seeking friction.  
  
Carver broke away from Dorian’s mouth with a gasp as Felix demanded his attention. Dorian slid to the side to lave kisses across Carver’s throat, and Carver looked at where Felix lay on his belly between Carver’s legs. Felix’s grin sent a wave of lust from Carver’s chest into his groin, and his cock bobbed in Felix’s face. The man let out a delighted laugh that hit Carver again, making him shiver.   
  
Felix kept their eyes locked as he bent to take the head of Carver’s cock into his mouth. Carver’s fingers twisted in the sheets as the blistering heat enveloped him. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Felix’s dark eyes, pupils blown almost to the edges of his irises, and his cherry-red mouth and swollen lips where they surrounded his cock.   
  
Dorian dragged his attention back with a sharp nip on the lobe of his ear. “Gorgeous, isn’t he,” Dorian whispered, and a full-body shiver ran through Carver.   
  
Being with a vampire, or two vampires in this case, didn’t feel so different than with a live human. Carver felt cold everywhere except where they touched him, their hands and mouths and skin burning against his own, and Carver couldn’t help seeking it out at every opportunity. Their mouths enflamed passion within him, their eyes on his body felt carnal and arousing, their attention focused on him and only him was bliss. He still didn’t know how getting an erection worked (if his heart wasn’t pumping blood, where did it come from?) but Felix had kissed away his questions earlier.   
  
Carver couldn’t look away from where Felix bobbed his head, taking Carver in all the way to the root then pulling back to twist his tongue around the head. Every time he got to the base, he swallowed and the feel of his throat working around Carver’s cock drew a cry from him. Carver hadn’t realized how much better it would be with someone who didn’t have to breathe, who could deep throat for long minutes while Carver thrashed beneath him. Dorian chuckled knowingly and ran his hands across Carver’s chest, tweaking a nipple or pulling gently at the hair covering his torso.  
  
“S-stop,” he managed, and he pulled weakly at Felix’s hair. “Don’t wanna come yet.”   
  
Felix nodded and pressed a final kiss to Carver’s hip before shifting upward, hovering above Carver and ducking his head until their lips came together. Felix ran his tongue along the seam of Carver’s closed lips until they parted, then licked into his mouth, running it along his teeth and tangling with his own tongue. Carver groaned deep in his throat.  
  
It was too much to think about, too good to consider without coming all over himself.   
  
Dorian’s fingers brushed against Carver’s chin, nudging him away from Felix’s mouth towards himself. Dorian’s moustache tickled his upper lip, and Carver squirmed as four hands ran across his body as two mouths pressed hot kisses onto his cold skin.  
  
Felix shifted onto his knees, out from between Carver’s legs. He patted Carver’s hips. “Turn over, babe. Why don’t you show Dorian how good you are with your mouth?”  
  
Carver twisted so quickly that his human body probably would have broken something, but Carver would chalk it up to another vampire super-trait. Dorian arranged himself artfully on his back, eyes half-lidded and mouth twisted up at the corner, looking so seductive and old-worldly, skin burnished bronze against the dark sheets. One of Felix’s fingers came up below Carver’s chin to close his now gaping mouth, and the other men laughed as Carver grinned sheepishly.   
  
“Can’t help it, you’re just so… you know.”   
  
Dorian smirked. “Yes, I do. But I want to hear you say it.”  
  
Carver bit his lip, and felt Felix arrange himself pressing his chest to Carver’s back, both kneeling above Dorian, and Carver leaned back into Felix’s embrace.   
  
“You’re so hot, you’re both so hot.” Felix’s hands came up to caress his chest, skimming over his collarbones or tweaking an erect nipple. Carver undulated in Felix’s grip, rocking his hips back to feel Felix’s erection in the curve of his ass, feeling his hands trail along his chest and his fangs graze the side of his neck. “Felix, this is…”  
  
“Go ahead, Carver,” Dorian said in a voice that exuded sex, “tell us how it feels.” He lounged, looking effortless and completely at ease in his nudity, lacing his fingers behind his head and spreading out across his enormous bed. Carver’s eyes swept down from Dorian’s smug expression, across his defined chest with its light dusting of dark hair, to the little gold hoops hanging from each nipple, down his belly to where his cock jutted proudly from his hips.   
  
Carver swallowed and cleared his throat before he could speak again. “Dorian, I already said, you’re just so… and Felix, this is…” Carver’s head fell back to lean against Felix’s as one hand wrapped around Carver’s cock, the other on his chest keeping him steady.  
  
“I think we broke him.” Felix pressed another open-mouthed kiss with just a hint of fang to the sensitive skin behind his ear, then gently urged him to lean forward. “Show Dorian how much you want him, babe.”  
  
Carver went down to hands and knees above Dorian, breathing deeply out of habit. Dorian’s hand came to thread through his hair and caress his cheek. Carver nuzzled into it before easing onto his belly, laving his tongue through the trimmed hair around the base of his cock   
  
Felix left the bed, the cold air sending goosebumps along Carver’s backside in the vacancy. Carver focused on the cock in front of him, enjoying the salt-skin taste of Dorian, the dark hair meticulously groomed around the base, the pleased noises and the grip of Dorian’s hands on him.   
  
Dorian’s shaft was a heavy weight in his mouth, stretching his lips slightly and grounding Carver through the novelty of being undead. One of his hands reached up to finger across Dorian’s belly, tracing the lines of his abs and the vee of his hips. As much as he didn’t know about being a vampire, sucking someone off was familiar enough. Carver knew this and he loved this: learning a new partner, finding what makes them whimper and what makes them cry out, paying attention for each reaction and savoring it.   
  
Dorian’s hands clutched Carver’s hair and twisted in the sheet below him, and Carver closed his eyes to revel in the sensations. Before this, Carver didn’t know if he would have considered the parts of being alive that went into a blowjob. Carver couldn’t define the taste of life or sunshine but now that it was missing, he noticed all of it. Dorian felt lukewarm in his mouth, hot only because Carver himself was so cold. Despite the newness of this familiar action, Dorian tasted delicious, like salt and skin, like the atmosphere at twilight and that sense of danger just before an adrenaline rush. Carver bobbed his head along Dorian’s cock, leaned on Dorian’s legs and use his free hand to cover the rest that he couldn’t reach, and every time Dorian let out a little cry, Carver swirled his tongue around the head again. He dipped into the slit of his cock, traced a wet trail up the vein in the underside of his cock, felt slobbery and disgusting but Dorian was totally worth it.  
  
He felt powerful, knowing he had Dorian’s and Felix’s trust enough to join their bed.  
  
Felix’s hand landed on Carver’s upturned ass with a gentle smack, and Carver jolted forward to sort-of accidentally deep throat Dorian. Dorian groaned and Carver echoed him as Felix’s hand rubbed soothing circles into the meat of his cheek, gripping handfuls of muscle and spreading them apart. Felix’s knees slid between Carver’s and spread them until he lay almost flat on the bed, supported by his chest on Dorian’s thighs and the strain in his knees, his cock only scant inches above the mattress.  
  
Dorian’s fingers carded through Carver’s hair and along his outstretched arms. “Felix, you were right. Carver is absolutely made for this.”  
  
Felix played with Carver’s ass, squeezing the firm muscles in his ass and rolling them around, spreading him open and occasionally grazing a thumb over his hole. “I told you. The first time we saw him, I knew he’d be good with his mouth.” Carver couldn’t help rolling his hips along with Felix and he groaned again around Dorian, the vibrations making the other man throw his head back onto the pillows with a curse.   
  
Felix shifted on the bed behind him and suddenly a warm wet tongue pressed up against Carver’s ass. Carver pulled off Dorian’s cock to rest his forehead on his lower belly, and while Dorian’s hand stroked through his hair gently, Felix’s tongue worked its way around Carver’s clenching rim. Carver couldn’t help the little sounds escaping from his mouth, but Dorian’s contented hum and Felix’s renewed dedication to his task made him forget about it.   
  
Felix’s immensely talented tongue traced circles around his hole, occasionally dipping to penetrate just the slightest bit before leaving to swirl around again. Carver heard himself whimpering and choking as Felix kept up his teasing, and his eyes slid shut.   
  
One finger pressed against him with the gentlest pressure. When it moved no further, Carver whined and writhed, heard Dorian chuckle at his impatience and felt Felix grin against the sensitive skin in the crease of his ass.  
  
After several long minutes of tracing soft circles and pressing kisses into his skin, Felix took pity and slid his finger in to the knuckle. Carver rocked back and let out a breathless gasp. The other men held him in place, keeping him from the friction he so desperately wanted, as Felix took his sweet time thrusting his single digit in and out.   
  
Another finger followed, and Carver huffed. “Get on with it, Fee. I’m ready, I’m so ready.”  
  
Dorian laughed outright at his begging. “Impatient, are we. Felix, darling, do you think he deserves your cock?”   
  
A thrill ran through Carver at the words, and he moaned in agreement. He rose back onto his elbows to take Dorian back into his mouth, sucking with renewed enthusiasm.  
  
“I think he does,” Felix agreed, and his fingers slid out of Carver gently. Carver heard a squeeze bottle spurt, and when the blunt tip of his cock rested against Carver’s entrance, it felt slick with lube. Felix ran his hands up the length of Carver’s back. “Almost there, Carver. Are you ready?”  
  
Carver hummed in agreement and Dorian’s hips jerked at the added vibrations. Felix’s fingers curled into Carver’s hips and slowly pulled him back, spearing him on the thick shaft. Carver’s eyes slid shut and he brought his head down, taking Dorian into his throat.  
  
Felix bottomed out, and Carver keened. He was finally full at both ends, stretched further than he thought he could be, yet somehow still gluttonous for their cocks. He was caught between them, like a fly in a spider’s web, and somehow it didn’t scare him at all. He wanted to be here, wanted to be pressed between them like this forever. Which, vampires. He might be.   
  
Felix’s nails dug into the skin of his hips as he began to thrust, slowly at first but as Carver adjusted to his size, he picked up speed. Carver managed somehow to coordinate his mouth around Dorian to match the rhythm, and they moved in tandem, a perfect synchronization of fucking, almost as if Carver was just a tool for Felix to fuck Dorian. Dorian’s hand scrabbled across Carver’s shoulders and one of Felix’s hands moved to grasp it, linking their fingers and keeping the connection between the three of them.  
  
Carver felt overwhelmed, overfull but so fucking good. His own cock felt ready to burst without even being touched, just barely grazing the bedsheets below him with every other thrust. Dorian kept up a steady stream of dirty talk, praising Carver’s mouth and the line of his back and the way he took them both so easily.   
  
When Felix started to falter in his rhythm, he released Carver’s hip to reach under and grasp his cock. His grip tightened and twisted with every downstroke and Carver felt the orgasm rising within him. His mouth grew sloppy on Dorian, unable to keep up any longer with all the stimulation, and Dorian’s hand tightened in his hair.  
  
“That’s right, Carver. Look at you, you're so pretty, so full of us, getting fucked on both ends. Come for us, Carver, just like that.” Dorian’s words sent Carver over the edge, pleasure rushing through him, buckling his elbows and knees and he came hard between them, under them, around them. Hands roved over his skin, and they kept up their punishing rhythm as he fell headfirst into ecstasy. After another moment, Felix came with a shout, one last thrust into Carver’s ass before he collapsed beside him on the mattress. Carver felt breathless from the powerful orgasm, even knowing the deep breaths weren’t necessary to survive.   
  
Dorian used the hand in his hair to pull Carver’s mouth off his cock but kept his face upturned. Carver blinked up at him, feeling his eyes go glassy with the endorphins, and Dorian’s expression made him lick his lips. He had his lower lip caught between his white teeth, eyes entirely pupil and desire, and his eyebrows furrowed deeply in concentration. “On me, Dorian,” he whispered, “on my face,” and Dorian’s hand moved in quick strokes until he followed them, jets of white streaking across Carver’s face and neck.   
  
Dorian slumped boneless onto the pillows behind him, dropping Carver’s face into the crease of his hip and Felix snuggling up to Carver’s back. One of his hands came up to clumsily wipe the spend off his face, but he couldn’t coordinate and he ended up spreading it around more than taking it off. Felix noticed with a breathless chuckle, and rose on wobbly legs to find a wet washcloth to clean him more thoroughly. When Carver hummed in satisfaction, Felix cleaned up the rest of their sticky mess before throwing the washcloth on the floor and snuggling against Carver’s back again.   
  
Carver drifted for a while, enjoying the rush and the closeness of their bodies. Dorian shifted so he lay entangled with Carver’s front, his bicep under Carver’s head and arm thrown across to brush Felix’s side. Nestled between these two vampires, Carver had never felt so satisfied or so connected to anyone. He hadn’t felt so warm in weeks, and he could only hope this would last. Forever, maybe.


End file.
